En attendant
by Nebelsue
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS. SPOILERS SAISON 6 C1 Sansa apprend les récents événements survenus à Port-Réal et fait une promesse à Cersei. C2 Robb apprend la trahison de Theon
1. Chapter 1

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Château" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Got ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ses rêves la dévoraient la nuit pendant son sommeil. Sansa la nuit se rêvait en tant que Dame ou mieux en tant que Reine. Elle serait au bras d'un homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés (c'était comme ça qu'on lui avait décrit le prince Joffrey). Les gens murmuraient d'admiration sur son passage à sa beauté et les chevaliers se battraient pour la couronner reine d'amour et de beauté. Sous son règne il n'y aurait point d'hiver rigoureux où l'on grelottait -Sansa avait connu l'hiver très jeune et elle en gardait un mauvais sourire- ce serait l'été tous les jours. Elle passerait les journées à jouer avec ses suivantes pendant que son mari écrirait des chansons à sa gloire. Ce ne serait qu'embrassades, promenades au coeur de lune, sanglots déchirants quand il devrait s'éloigner. Ils s'aimeraient éternellement un peu comme ses parents -si on enlevait Jon du tableau-. Elle vivrait dans un beau château qui serait décoré par les plus grands tapissiers et qui constituerait le parangon du raffinement (au contraire de Winterfell. Plusieurs fois elle était allée dans le Sud et s'était émerveillée devant l'architecture si différente de celle de Winterfell!)

La rousse ne comprenait pas Arya qui elle aspirait à un tout autre exotisme. Sa petite sœur chérie rêvait de longues épopées où elle affronterait à cheval contre les Dothrakis, où elle croiserait le fer avec les Fer-nés, où elle se battrait vaillamment contre les Marcheurs Blancs -même si ce n'est qu'une légende, un horrible cauchemar n'est-ce pas ?-. Mais elle n'avait jamais compris sa sœur.

Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle contemplait le Mur, elle se dit amèrement que quelque part les dieux l'avaient entendu ses rêves de mariage et de royauté s''étaient réalisés mais pas de la façon escomptée. Elle avait découvert que son prince, son premier amour Joffrey n'était qu'une ordure et elle avait bien été marié à un grand seigneur important à la Cour mais celui-ci était un paria. Tyrion Lannister avait de nombreuses qualités, elle le concédait, mais la beauté n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était restée silencieuse et amère en arrière-plan pendant la décapitation de son père et les préparatifs du mariage de Joffrey avec une autre.

 _Margaery Tyrell._ Sans doute l'une des seules personnes à Port-Réal qui s'était montrée sympathique avec elle. Sans doute n'était-ce pas désintéressé mais dans ce nid de vipère, une personne agréable c'était déjà énorme. Sa présence rendait Joffrey presque supportable et c'était miraculeux.

Elle se rappelait des longues marches dans les jardins, des conversations qui lui faisaient presque oublier sa condition . Sansa n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amies filles, sa mère la décourageait de lier des amitiés avec des filles de plus basse extraction (bien qu'elle ait pu se lier avec quelques unes comme Jeyne Poole) et les bannerets de Lord Stark n'avaient presque que des garçons. Et Arya et elle étaient trop différentes. Elle avait cependant eu presque l'impression de trouver une amie en Margaery Tyrell. _Si les circonstances avaient été différentes..._ pensa-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

Après son mariage désastreux avec le Nain, elle était partie en précipitation de Port-Réal et avait appris de loin en loin les nouvelles au sujet de Margaery, Celle-ci après la mort de Joffrey avait épousé en troisième noce Tommen -elle était presque aussi malchanceuse que Sansa niveau marital- et avait continué son ascension malgré le grand moineau. Sansa pensait que Margaery s'en sortirait toujours. Elle avait une famille puissante -même si la puissance était éphémère- et elle était bien plus habile aux intrigues politiques que Sansa. Elle avait un frère pour la protéger -le vaillant Loras Tyrell dont Sansa s'était vaguement entichée-. Elle était entourée et aimée alors que Sansa n'avait eu que Littlefinger comme allié et s'était faite trahir par sa propre tante.

Et puis elle avait épousé Ramsay Bolton. Elle n'avait jamais décrit à Jon son calvaire. Peut-être le ferait-elle un jour mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas la force. Et encore elle était chanceuse comparé à Theon.

Sansa avait peut-être souffert mais elle était en vie songea-t-elle alors qu'elle relisait une énième fois la lettre _Grand Septuaire détruit à cause du feu grégeois… Des dizaines de morts dont les Tyrell. Roi Tommen mort… Cersei reine…_

Elle savait que Cersei était cruelle et qu'elle était prête à tout mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

La rouquine se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Cersei je te promets de te tuer un jour comme j'ai tué Ramsay Bolton. Tu payeras pour tes crimes. »

Elle sortit de la pièce elle avait quelques lettres à écrire, un demi-frère à soutenir ( _c'était ironique que sa mère lui avait toujours conseillé de se tenir éloignée de Jon et Theon et pourtant ils avaient été les seuls à l'aider)_ et une reine à renverser...


	2. 79 Couronne

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Couronne" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP

La saga appartient à G RR Martin. Cet OS est censé se passer entre le moment où Theon envahit Winterfell et le moment où Robb apprend la « mort » de Bran et Rickon.

Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si j'ai répondu aux derniers commentaires (ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas venue ici) mais en tout cas merci!

* * *

Robb congédia d'un geste expéditif sa mère et s'en voulut aussitôt quand il vit ses grands yeux bleus -dont il avait hérité- briller suspicieusement. Mais il avait besoin de respirer d'être loin de tous et de tout. Et surtout il avait peur qu'elle ne l'attaque encore une fois avec la vérité.

Ne jamais faire confiance à un Greyjoy.

Il marcha-il fuit-. Ses hommes s'écartaient sur son passage et même Lord Bolton n'osa pas le déranger. Vent Gris suivait son maître la queue baissée.

Au mépris de toute prudence, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt attenante. Le brun pouvait presque entendre la voix moqueuse de Theon- du traître- lui disant de ne pas trop s'éloigner, qu'il pourrait se perdre dans la forêt et que tout roi du Nord qu'il était il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation.

Il secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à Theon. Ne pas penser à lui. Il est mort avec ses dernières illusions.

Le Stark tourna à gauche derrière un arbre qui lui rappelait étrangement ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans la forêt de Winterfell cette forêt où il avait vécu tellement de choses- des chasses endiablées, de longues promenades avec son père, la découverte de Vent gris la fois où Bran avait manqué de se faire tuer- les anciens Dieux soient loués il avait été sauvés par—

Ce sale petit traître.

Robb s'arrêta brusquement et sortit son épée.

* * *

Le brun donnait de grands coups dans l'arbre avec long-bâton-tranchant. Vent Gris approcha précautionneusement-sa moitié était tellement enragée qu'elle pourrait l'embrocher sans faire exprès. Il renifla pour attirer son attention.

Si son frère-debout l'entendit, il n'en avait cure. Il criait comme lors des grandes mêlées où il se battait à coup de long-bâton-gris avec d'autres debouts. C'était encore pire que quand il avait perdu son chef de meute ou quand il avait du dire adieu à son frère de meute—-celui toujours renfrogné qui était le frère-debout de Blanc ou quand un autre frère de meute debout était tombé du ciel. La dernière fois que Vent Gris avait entendu une telle expression de désespoir se rapporchant de ce que Robb était en train de faire c'est peu de temps avant que sa mère ne devienne froide. Après avoir été blessée par grand-arbre-qui-bouge elle avait vacillé, hurlé et cessé de bouger. Avec sa fratrie ils lui avaient donné des coups de museaux, avaient gémi en concert mais rien ne semblait la reveiller.

Et puis ils étaient arrivés. De grand debouts vêtu de peaux. Ils étaient si grands et eux si petits.

Vent Gris décida d'essayer de ramener son frère à la raison. En avançant précautionneusement le loup posa sa patte sur celle de son humain et donna de petits coups. Son humain frappait toujours arbre avec son épée en hurlant deux syllables.

Th-eon.

Vent Gris connaissait ce mot. Theon était le nom du debout qui était toujours aux côtés de son Robb- bon il y'avait aussi le debout sans poils mais Vent Gris n'aimait pas celui-ci. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quelque chose lui hérissait le poil.

En réalité Vent Gris aimait plutôt bien Theon. Au debut ce debout était hilarant il se montrait bravache avec lui, n'hésitant pas à le caresser alors même qu'il suait la peur. Mais petit à petit ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre. Ce Th-eon était très étrange- il ne se mêlait pas vraiment avec les autres debout. Le seul qu'il semblait fréquenter assidûment était Robb. Ils faisaient toute sortes de choses ensemble - ils se battaient avec les longs-bâtons, ils discutaient , ils se promenaient ensemble. Th-eon était à Robb ce que Blanc était à Vent Gris.

Theon était l'un des seuls debouts à pouvoir séparer Vent Gris de Robb mais ce qui était encore plus remarquable était le fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir congédier Vent Gris directement- même la louve-mère ne pouvait pas. Parfois ils se réunissaient rien qu'eux deux et Theon donnait une petite tape sur son museau-une petite tape comme celles que les loups se distribuaient l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils jouaient.

Vent Gris se dressa debout et posa ses pattes sur les épaules de Robb. Ce dernier soupira.

Le loup sentait que son debout était triste et en colère.

* * *

Robb ne se rappelait pas combien de temps il avait passé à frapper méthodiquement l'arbre avec son épée. Dans son esprit l'arbre avait de grands yeux bleus- comme la mer d'où il provenait. Il n'aurait jamais dû envoyer Theon là-bas. Il aurait dû écouter Mère.

Theon lui-même avait semblé décontenancé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'aller aux Îles de fer. Avait-il prémédité sa trahison?

 _Es-tu mon frère maintenant et à jamais?_

Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi? Pour une couronne et le droit de s'asseoir sur le Trône de Gré? Est-ce qu'une couronne était un assez bon prix pour trahir son roi son ami…? _J'espère que ça en valait la peine._

Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ils partaient tous les uns après les autres. D'abord Jon était parti puis son père et ses soeurs. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Theon… Il avait cru que jamais rien ne le blesserait plus que le moment où il avait appris la mort de son père.

* * *

Cette nuit loup et homme rêvêrent de Theon le visage ensanglanté.

* * *

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été claire mais voici un lexique Vent Gris - français afin de dissiper toute incompréhension

debouts - humains

long-bâton-tranchant.- épée

grand-arbre-qui-bouge- élan (dans la série la louve a été tuée par un cerf)

frère de meute- les gens que Vent Gris identifie comme étant de sa meute que ce soit les autres loups ou les "debouts"

Blanc= Fantôme

le debout sans poils- Roose Bolton

louve-mère - Catelyn et chef de meute= Ned

Voilà c'est tout. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine:)


End file.
